the FragMent
by ORIGAMI T
Summary: silakan di baca aj langsung reader-san


Desclaimer : ini bukan punya saya

warning : mohon maaf bila tidak lucu

pair : rahasia atau mungkin tidak ada namun di perkenankan bila ingin memberi masukan

genre ; comedy, school, slice of life

_

Origami T

.:.:.:.

READY : HAPPY READING. 

Di sebuah lorong sekolah sedang berjalan 3 orang siswa baru tahun ini, mereka adalah Naruto uzumaki, issie hyoudo dan kiba inozuka bukan yuuto kiba ya readers

kembali ke cerita-

"Naruto menurut mu apa langkah awal yg bagus untuk terkenal di sekolah ini sebagai berandal" tanya kiba

"ya, ketua apa langkah awal kita" tanya issie ikut ikutan dengan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan ketua ya, pasalnya Naruto lah yg selalu memimpin kelakuan onar yang sering mereka lakukan

"tunggu aku sedang berpikir duli" ucap Naruto dan disaat yg bersamaan 3 orang siswa lelaki membicarakan mereka dengan suara yg agak keras hingga bisa di dengar Naruto dan kawan kawan

"hey bukankah itu trio sableng berandal" ucap siswa A dengan suara yg keras

"benar itu adalah inuzuka kiba dengan tato di pipinya serta gigi runcingnya tapi tumben dia gk bawa anjingnya" ucap pria C dengan suara yg lebih keras lagi

"benar dan itu hyuudo issie yg terbaik kenal dengan kemesumanya" ucap pria B dengan santai

namun mereka tampak kebingungan saat melihat Naruto dan kemudian berbicara serentak

 **''ITU SIAPA"** ucap mereka yg sukses membuat Naruto murka bagaimana bisa sang ketua yang hebat ini dilupakan itulah pikir Naruto

"GUA KETUANYA WOY, UZUMAKI NARUTO PRIA TAMPAN YG AKAN MENGUSAI SEKOLAH INI DENGAN TANGANKU, NJIRRR KALIAN INI" ucap Naruto panjang lebar marah marah

"hah kita gk kenal tinggalin aj yuk" ajak pria B

" yok lah, gak jelas tuh marah marah" kata pria C

sedangkan Naruto masih mencak mencak bagaimana bisa anak buah mengalahkan kepopuleran sang ketua pikirnya

"maafkan kami Naruto, mau bagaimana lagi sifat mesum dan hewan peliharaan itu yg bikin terkenal " ucap kiba menyalahkan hewanya yang sedang tidak bersalah dan kebetulan kiba tidak bawa anjingnya hari ini

yah wajar sih, dengan hampir setiap harinya mereka kaba dan issie ketahuan mengintip perempuan yang sedang ganti baju dan akhirnya di pukuli wajar kalau issie dan kiba lebih di kenal khususnya kalangan perempuan

" ya sudah ayo kita ke kelas saja" ajak Naruto

" **ya siap boss"** Ucap mereka berdua serentak serta gaya hormat ala tentara mereka tambahkan

namun di saat perjalanan ke kelas ada asap yg mereka lihat dari sebuah ruangan dan dengan segera mereka masuk untuk melihat keadaan

dan benar saja saat mereka masuk ada kebakaran kecil di dalam ruangan

" hey apa yg terjadi kenapa ada kebakaran disini" ucap Naruto yang mulai panik sendiri

"tenang ini cuman api ilusi " ucap seorang siswa perempuan akan Sona S. Dengan T-E-N-A-N-G

"MATAMU YANG ILUSI BODOH" teriak Naruto kesal bagaimana bisa ada kebakaran di ruangan ini tapi perempuan bersikap biasa biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa apa

"sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan" tanya Naruto

"kami sedang mengadakan kemah dalam ruangan " balas seorang guru yang yang berdiri dekat pintu yang membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati bagaimana bisa guru ini tenang tenang saja padahal ada kebakaran di ruangan ini dan terlebih lagi jawaban macam apa itu

kemudian akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membantu memadamkan apinya walaupun mereka tidak meminta bantuan padanya

"ini dia" dan saat Naruto melihat sekitar ia melihat tabung gas pemadam api (maaf author gk tau namanya)ia langsung mengambilnya dan menyemprotkannya ke api yang membakar meja

"akhirnya padam juga apinya ya Naruto" ucap kiba yang sedari tadi cuman celingak-celinguk bersama issie

"ya, Untung saja kita ada di sini ya kan kiba, issie "dengan masih menghadap ke arah meja yang terbakar naruto berucap namun Naruto merasa ada yg janggal kenapa mereka tak ada yg menjawab ia merasa curiga kalau ia ditinggalin tetapi,...

"kiba, issie ?" panggil Naruto dengan nada bingung dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat membalikan badan ia melihat issie dan kiba tergeletak tak berdaya

" hey issie, kiba apa yang terjadi ? " tanya Naruto entah pada siapa ia bertanya

"maaf kejadian ini tak boleh sampai bocor" ucap Sona dan Naruto hanya bisa menganga melihat apa yg terjadi pada temanya

"apa yang kau lakukan pada kawanku BODOH" marah Naruto pada sona

"kami hanya membuat mereka berdua hilang ingatan" balas Sona santai sekali tanpa beban

"hilang ingatan apanya mereka tepar yang ada bodoh " ucap Naruto kesal sebenarnya ia berpikir apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruangan ini

"benar sekali kaichou, apa kau tahu kau tahu kami melakukannya dengan kekuatan elemen kami " ucap salah seorang dari mereka bernama momoko

"elemen ?" beo Naruto

"aku elemenku adalah air " ucap Sona

 **flash back**

"sayang sekali kalian harus melupakan ini, karena tidak ada yang boleh tau kejadian ini " ucap Sona dari belakang kiba dengan memegang sebuah botol mineral

"haa ?" namun kiba hanya mengeluarkan sebuah kata yang menandakan ia tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Sona dan seketika itu pula Sona yang melihat mulut kiba terbuka saat berbeo langsung mencekokan air minum yang ada di tanganya ke mulut kiba dan dengan serangan kilat serta kekuatan super Sona mengarahkan mencekokannya sekuat tenaga hingga kibabtak berdaya untuk menghindar ataupun melawan

"A A A A A A " kibapun hanya pasrah tak sanggup menahan air yang terlalu banyak masuk ke mulutnya sekaligus

"Dengan ini kau akan melupakan kejadian ini " ucap sona pada kiba yang sudah pingsan

 **flash back end**

" elemenku adalah petir " ucap seorang perempuan yang merupakan guru pendamping

"gak nanya" balas Naruto cuek yang mulai kesal dengan keadaan di sekitarnya saat ini

 **flash back**

"sekarang kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, apa kau siap menerimanya issie-san" ucap sang guru pendamping aka anko materashi dari Samping issie

"berishtirahat dengan tenang !!" pikir issie apa yang dimaksud sang guru namun, tampaknya issie tidak menyadari bahaya di sampingnya

 _'mung_ _kin maksudnya tidur di kamar berdua tanpa busana, kali ya'_ pikir issie salah

"baiklah, aku siap menerimanya anko-sensei" ucap issie dengan bodohnya dan dengan segera sang guru yang memegang stun gun pun langsung memyetrumkanya pada issie alhasil issie pun pingsan dengan keadaan gosong

 **flash back** **end**

dan momoko pun ingin memberi tahu elemen yang ada pada dirinya juga adalah air sama seperti ketua , namun sayang Naruto sudah keburu kabur duluan

saat ini Naruto sedang berlali di koridor sekolah menjauh dari anggota osis

namun nampaknya Naruto kalah cepat dengan salah satu anggota osis yaitu momoko

" ha'i naruto-san itu namamu kan ? " ucap momoko bertanya sambil berlari

"siapa yang peduli menjauh-lah dariku sialan" ucap Naruto ketakutan dan sesaat kemudian dia berhasil menjauh menjauh dari momoko yang lupa membawa air sucinya

"ah iya, air sucinya ketinggalan naruto-san silahkan lanjutkan larinya, aku akan kembali mengejarmu dengan air ku nanti" dan selanjutnya momoko berbalik arah menuju ruang OSIS untuk mengambil air suci miliknya

narito yang merasa sudah aman akhirnya dia pun berhenti berlari karena momoko sudah berhenti mengejarnya namun baru saja dia senang namun kesenangan itu hilang bagaikan angin berlalu sebab seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil dan berkaca mata bersandar di tembok tepat di hadapannya

"kau tahu aku bisa berlari bagaikan cahaya" ucap perempuan tersebut aka Sona

'ngomong apa sih ni orang, tiba tiba datang dan ngomong yang gk masuk akal lagi' batin Naruto kaget dan bingung campur jadi satu

"Ano, apa anda berbicara dengan saya ?" tanya Naruto hati hati dia takut kalau perempuan di depannya berbuat yg aneh aneh matinya tadi saja sudah bakar bakaran

"tentu saja, hanya kita berdua yang ada dilorong ini" jawab Sona masih dalam posisi yang sama

"begini saja, aku tahu kau pasti menolaknya tapi dari pada kau terus dikejar dan mendapatkan pengalaman tidak enak seperti teman temanmu lebih baik kau gabung perkumpulanOSIS saja ya kan" ucap sona panjang lebar yang sedang mengajukan penawaran kepada Naruto

"OSIS jadi kalian itu OSIS" tanya Naruto

"secara teori yang berlaku kami ini memang osis" jawab Sona

"OSIS MACAM APA KALIAN INI MELAKUKAN HAL BODOH MACAM TADI" bentak Naruto kesal menurutnya osis adalah organisasi sekolah yang terbaik dan di isi siswa terbaik juga namun yang dia lihat berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini ada di pikiranya

"dan lagi atas dasar apa kau menginginkan aku bergabung dengan osismu itu" ucap Naruto tentu saja ia butuh alasan mengapa mereka menginginkan dirinya bergabung

"hmmmmmm kenapa ya, entah mungkin lain kali akan ku jawab" beo Sona

'bener bener dah nih orang, pokoknya aku gak mau gabung' pikir Naruto kesal karena wanita di depannya tidak memiliki alasan sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan

"jadi bagaimana mau gabung" tanya sona lagi

"OGAH DAH" teriak Naruto lalu kabur meninggalkan Sona sendirian

 _ruang OSIS_

"hey kiba bangun ' panggil issie pada kiba yang masih tertidur

"ngghn diem dulu lah" balas kiba masih ingin berada dalam alam mimpinya

"ayo kabur kita laporkan kebakaran tadi pada guru kiba, ayo bangun" sepertinya issie masih berusaha membangunkan kiba

"bodoh ah, lagi enak nih lembut kenyal jadi satu " sepertinya kiba sedang mengigau dan issie yang berotak hentai pun langsung merespon dengan kecepatan 100gb/s

"kenyal,lembut apa itu kiba coba jelaskan dan juga punya siapa itu" tanya issie yang bener bener koplak abis

namun tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya ada bahaya sejak tadi di dekat mereka, mereka adalah anggota osis

"sensei tampaknya mereka belum hilang ingatan ya" ucap momoko

"benar sekali momo-chan, jadi kau tahu apa yg harus di lakukan" tanya anko sebagai sang guru

"tentu" balas momoko

sedangkan issie yang mendengar suara dari belakangnya pun langsung menoleh, dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya saat melihat dua orang tadi sudah memegang sebotol air dan sebuah stungun

"tu-tu-tunggu" ucap issie terbata bata

"sepertinya satu satu lebih seru ya momo-chan" ucap anko dan momoko pun mengangguk tanda mengiyakan, dan sesaat kemudian terdengar suara teriakan( _KENIKMATAN AKHIRAT)_

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" dan suara tersebut menggelegar hingga kemana mana

TBC


End file.
